Weaved Time
by Bydd byth chi ddod o hyd i mi
Summary: As Spyro and Cynder are engulfed into time itself, they find a not so loveable prince. this story may turn into a M rating later because of a planned lemon. plot twists and very abnormal logic found within.
1. Fear?

"Time?" two female voices ask.

"Yes. Is it the sand of the desert or the element, is it the river or the relative amount of what has passed between two happenings. Time, what is it? The desert or the elemental. For to long have we wasted precious time on this question. We hold the time in hands, but we are transfixed by what it is." two distinctive males answer.

As Spyro and Cynder lazed upon the stones this so called "prince" paced. Still they could not find anything to explain what had happened. It had been years since Malefor's fall. The dragon race had begun to gain the respect, the elegance and also gained the majestic tones that had been before Malefor.

Sparx had talked to Spyro after they had arrived back at Warfang. Together the two of them had left to find there home swamp. Spyro had asked Cynder to stay in Warfang, Sparx had stayed with family of dragonflies, which left Spyro to return to Warfang alone.

Cynder had flown to the temple near that very swamp, then made her presence known. She managed this by flying overhead, wrapped in shadows darker than the night she knew Spyro and Sparx would know it was her. Not wanting to intrude she waited in the ruins of the temple that had once stored her egg. Spyro had shown that night. Torn somewhere between mourning and pride. Tears filled his eyes, remorse, anger, pride and several other emotions filled his eyes, steps and posture.

"They're dead." he said simply. He smiled proudly, and the hurt beyond knowledge. She simply went to him and rubbed underside of his neck.

That was the night they had found the companionship of lovers between them. She draped a wing over him that night as he sobbed endlessly on her shoulder. She kept silent knowing to well that there was nothing to explain, having had already lost Ignitus. One of the few to have had looked past the deeds committed by her while under control of Malefor. The night was not nearly forgotten in Cynder's memories.

The next morning once they both awoke Spyro explained how they had died. After the world had started to crumble his foster parents had lead the dragonflies of the swamp to safety and kept watch at the mouth of the tunnel that they had hid in. The flames from the destroyer had consumed bodies. Nearly all the other dragonflies escaped unharmed or with minimal damaged.

After that night they had both gone to see Sparx. He was already taking control and becoming somewhat of a leader among the dragonflies. Already he had repaired the mental stability of the dragonflies. That was the last time they had seen Spyro's foster brother, and entertaining annoyance of a flying mouthpiece.

They had settled down within the year after that farewell. Both agreed that had to stay near Warfang. To protect it and to train a new generation of dragon's, also they had helped a search party that had searched for dragons in hiding after the war. As the dragons came so to did more stories, more idea's and new and intricate battle strategies.

The gaurdians had passed on information of the elements to Spyro and Cynder. Now Spyro had a masterful control of nearly any possible element. Cynder had managed to master her natural abilities plus she now had a basic control of most other elements. They had both managed to gain a respectful amount of control of there unique abilities. Which to this day still had no name.

The incident as far as Spyro and Cynder could discern was a by-product of Spyro's time element. They had asked this several times of themselves, he had been teaching some of the younger dragons at the time how to defend themselves. The incident seemed to have started there, after he had slowed time down to show them just that you should always expect the unexpected.

Though Cynder was a black dragon her scales had begun to lighten after the death of Malefor. Now they were a very dark deep purple. Not the midnight black that they had once been but somewhere between purple and black. Never was she told if her egg was black or purple. After meditating upon it, she had concluded that she was born a purple dragon. After all Spyro had managed to turn black while fighting Gaul, and even right in front of her eyes in the ring of fire, nearly turning on her. She considered now that due to the over exposure of the dark element the elements that would have been in her easy grasp had faded leaving her with shadows and poisons.

They had found themselves in a room, the dome shaped roof broken. A platform with sand rising up out of it in the middle dominated the smartly architectural room. The room had no roof and a bright full moon had shone down upon them. Spyro had been intrigued by the floating sand, though after a short discussion they had decided it would be better to find out exactly where they were.

They flew up out of the room and went high into the sky. Marking where they had flown from they found themselves on a island. It was night two ships off in the distance were fighting. Flames covered one ship which was nearly destroyed, on the other ship flames had spread though they were beyond stopping the ship would still last a few more minutes.

Spyro was the first to see the battle that amazed them both. On a platform there was a large winged creature, which was neither dragon nor grublin or wyvern. It was much like a dragon, though had characteristics of a cheetah and ape.

The only thing that could have been more mesmerising was the being that represented the cheetahs covered in tendrils fighting the large beast. It's black tendrils that covered it, moved with no discernible pattern, there was a faint yellowish desert sand glow to it which just made it seem darker than anything they had seen before. Then the eyes those sharp blue eyes. Spyro knew that this being was dark beyond knowledge but dark from torment or dark from evil were two things that needed to be answered.

Cynder watched with wonder as the dark figure moved with an amazing amount of grace, slowly bringing down the larger beast. Which was easily five to eight times it's size. Though the beast was large and had a resemblance to a dragon, it controlled no element other than the air which it flew.

"Should we join?" Spyro had asked.

"Well which side. The flying beast seems to resemble a dragon but fights for blood not for food, why would it pick something that small for a feed, and what is that thing that look 's like a cheetah?" Cynder said.

Unable to discern friend from foe, both Cynder and Spyro landed on the edges of the platform. The larger beast swiped a claw at the other. It was moving to fast for anything to get out of the way. Then the smaller beast moved to fast to keep track of though somehow it had dodged the larger one and was now on top of it. It stabbed the larger beast in the base of the skull and moved it down the it's neck braking the spinal bones and effectively killing it.

Instead of lying down and dying the thing disintegrated. Simply broke apart into sand. The sand blew slowly away.

The creature that had just killed the now disintegrated beast slowly started to walk towards them. It had two swords both were held ready though not offensively, neither was the pose non-harming Cynder was not about to let her guard down. She could see Spyro ready for a battle if needed.

"Who and what are you?" the figure said.

"We are Dragons, our names can wait. Where are we and what are you?" Spyro said, in a carefully guarded flat voice.

The figure put his swords away and was moving much to fast to see, Cynder managed to see it's intention but was helpless to stop it. She saw it pull a dagger out and run quickly towards her. At the last moment it halted and tripped. She came to about it's waist. She had not fully grown yet and still had a far way to go. It landed to her side. She saw Spyro pin down the thing and growl at it. He's tail holding it's legs down and his paws binding it's arms. Neck arched back so he could look the thing in the eye.

"So you can control the sand's" the thing said. Humour lacing it's voice. "So who is dying first?"

"You. If you do not tell us what we want." Cynder said. Pushing her head close to the things face breathing out a very potent amount of augmented fear which would not affect Spyro. She saw the fear work it's way to the things blood.

"I am the prince of Persia. I came here to change my fate. I failed the first time so I became this... thing... or wraith. It rewound time and gave me a second chance. I must not fail this time. So if you two do not let me get up you will leave me with no choice but to kill you."

Cynder shrouded herself lightly in darkness Spyro still pining the thing down. "And how may I ask do you plan to kill a shadow?" Cynder said.

"Similar to every other shadow on this forsaken island." it said.

Both Cynder and Spyro were suddenly flung backwards, the creature stood up slowly. Cynder could taste sand in her mouth."was this what it meant by control the sands?" she thought to herself, spitting out the sand in her mouth. Currently hovering 20 feet off the platform.

She located Spyro he was hovering a few feet away from her. He too had sand in his mouth, they Cynder started to locate the creature, it had pulled out both of it's swords. To destroy it or not?

Cynder started to descend along with Spyro. As they neared the ground the thing walked slowly towards them. Cynder still held the slight shroud of shadow around her body which she now cloaked herself and Spyro in. Over the time since the dark masters death she had managed to control and use her abilities in ways that astounded some of the most experienced dragons.

Spyro then raised a wall of fire around the podium, the thing wasn't getting out unless it could fly now.

The creature started to run at them at a normal speed. Then being hurtled into the sky from a pillar that rose just in front of it. The two swords clattered on the ground. Cynder then caught it in a ball of compressed air that had turned solid and lowered it to the ground again. Spyro then brought forth chains of earth and heated them into a glass dome around the creature. The dome was tall enough that the creature could stand comfortably and thick enough that it was going nowhere quickly. A hole in the centre near Cynder and Spyro, allowed them to hear it without straining their ears.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" the thing yelled at both of them. "You are dragons that control elements of the world, you can even control time. So WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"we want to know where we are and no we can't control time but yes I can slow it down and even foresee some events." Spyro said controlably.

This seemed to send the creature thinking for a second. "So you can not rewind it?" it seemed genuinely confused. Cynder still wasn't letting her guard down, there were still to many unexplainable factors.

"What are the sands?" Spyro said.

If the creature was confused at the idea of not being able to rewind time that was nothing compared to the shock that went other it's face now. "Y, y-, you do not know what the sands of time are?" it stumbled.

Cynder looked at Spyro to see a look of equal confusion on his face as she felt.

The Griffin had been enough to cause the prince to rethink the amount of legend and myth that might actually be real. But really? Talking dragons that knew nothing of the sands of time? First there was the vizier, then the sands, then the Dahaka than Shahdee then Kileana, then the sands of time again. Then the griffin now this. Two talking dragons that one of which could control time and one that had a finesse that only a master of war or torture could appreciate.

The prince sighed and hung his head low. "Let me out of here and I will tell you everything I can about all the questions you might have." he said.

"You just tried to kill us. Twice. Why should we let you out? Where are we?" the darker one asked it looked to be a female even sounded like one.

The prince could sense the abnormal fear that hung in the air. Having identified it when the female had breathed on him earlier he managed to ignore it. He also tried something that might work.

"Well that fear that you're sending in here won't work, however the hell you're doing it. Any way you are on the island of time and I can help you." he said. Taking a gamble.

It paid off. Both the dragons looked at each other slowly the barrier melted away. He did not move, as the barrier got down to the ground he stood he's ground as the two dragons circled him. It was going to be a long day after all.


	2. Transmutation?

_**AN: Look just because I love the game it does not mean that writing "The Prince" every two lines does not mean it doesn't become annoying and boring as such I am naming him Dustin as the movie calls him. He technically does not even have a name so that is what he will be known as in my story. "Dustin"(it is "fool" in some random language, I personally think it suits him in a twisted sense) Hope you all enjoy it.**_

Dustin paced the stones thinking how much time he had lost trying to explain what the sands were to these two dragons. He was ready to believe anything now.

He was sure that they could help him but he knew because of there size they would not fit into some of the pace he was going. The amount of traps and mechanics that formed the places he needed to go would stop them in there tracks... unless they broke them to get through which might have made it impossible to get kileana back to the present.

There was also one more question. Were they here in the past timeline, when he failed? If not could they help him. Or would he once more die from his own swift acting ability to survive.

Even better question how did they get here? They had no answer and there theory was passable at best. There were lots of factors that remained unknown to the working's of time.

From Spyro's description of what time was, it was a fabric like ice or the ground. A cloth that weaved everything into one place. Cynder the darker one, the female. Was not able to control it. He had thought this a little bit weird at first but after her explanation of being held under a curse (or so he chose to believe it as). Left her unable to wield some of the abilities that would have been easy to access before it.

Dustin felt the cold change of the air. He could even see the greying of the air from the unnatural aura it expelled.

His mind started racing, which way to go? It would be best to go to the portal near the empresses room. Then also would it attack the dragons? Technically they were not part of this timeline. But were they excluded from the timeline it guarded?

He looked up at the waterfall. What he saw he did not know if it was bad or terrifying. "What in the name of..." he said. The Dahaka was not there but it was near impossible that what he thought was happening was nearly true. Later he would wish that the impossible happened more often.

Cynder watched Dustin pace endlessly upon the podium at the start. After a small amount of time she gave up upon waiting for him to stop and rested her head upon Spyro's shoulder and entwined her tail with his.

Spyro and Dustin were talking softly, exhausted from the battle that they had done. At first the conversation had been Dustin explaining what the sands were. Cynder had quickly become tired of the conversation. Without the ability to actually control time as Spyro was, she quickly lost track of the discussion.

She had taken to examining the area, it was a very dark place, not as unkind and forbidding as the dark master's lair. It had a certain elegance to it. The two massive arcs on either end of the podium it was visibly broken in several area's. Though some of it she could not discern if it the architectural design of it that it was broken, as the weaving of fine lines that made designs, were hard to discern from the smaller cracks.

Almost all of it was some sort of black stone. Underneath them was water that led to the ocean. Behind them a waterfall streamed an endless amount of water that seemed impossible for the island to hold. Vines of wild plants clung to the architecture, the amount of vines suggested it had been centuries since the last clean had been done on these walls.

The arcs passaged into corridors beyond, though Spyro and herself could have fitted through them, she was sure that they would be easily stuck once inside of them. Once seeing all that she could find the interest her. She slipped her head back into a nook on Spyro's front shoulder and picked up on the current conversation.

"There are many questions that would be worthwhile finding an answer to, though I am not sure if I could find the answer's. Even if I could by the time I did it would be to late to do anything about them." Dustin was saying.

"What type of questions?" Cynder asked.

"Questions such, as were the both of you here in my past timeline... there are two of me right now. Me, here as this wraith. And me that will be awakening on a deserted beach on this island." Dustin said. "That is just one of my question's, other include if you will be chased by the Dahaka? For neither of you should really be here, or are you supposed to be here? And were there any more of your kind that were transported here with you but were sent elsewhere?"

"Dahaka?" Spyro asked raising an eyebrow.

"It is a legendary creature. The guardian of this worlds timeline. It does not seem to be able to touch water but beyond that it is unstoppable." Dustin said. Raising an eyebrow... or what would have been his eyebrow, and amazingly stopped pacing, said. "What in the name of..."

Spyro turned his head confused at what Dustin was looking at. He took a big sharp intake of breath. "It can't be." sounding very shocked, fright stood itself in his voice. Disbelief and horror were equal in his voice. Something a that sounded like mourning was also within his voice.

At this Cynder turned her head to look at what both Dustin and Spyro were looking at. The sight that beheld her was beyond she could have imagined standing at the top of the waterfall on a large rock stood two dragon's. Purple and black, Malefor and herself. Malefor was majestic in an evil twisted version of the word. But herself the evil twisted mind servant she was on that waterfall.

{okay people this is going to get bloody confusing, so for the sake of saving our sanity I am going to put evil Cynder as Cynder1 and good Cynder as Cynder.}

Her wings had the holes that were from battles beyond compromise. Her body was the elegant shape it was now, the flexibility and horror that went with it were deadly.

She looked at the two shapes, this was not good.

"Spyro? Any idea's?" Cynder asked timidly.

"No. Not really. Only questions that may not be answerable." He said.

"So this is not good?" Dustin asked sarcastically. "Well I have one question. Flight or fight?"

"Flight is probably a good idea. But where to?"

"TRAITOR" Cynder heard her currently evil self yell.

Cynder prepared herself for the onslaught that was coming, but what would it be. An attack of claws and fangs, or would shadows and poisons be of a favourable choice.

She was not prepared however for the dark tendons that coiled around the Cynder1 that was flying at her. She heard bones snap, even a broken Cynder1 would be hard to beat. She looked towards where the tendons had come from. What she saw shocked her, the meeting of herself and Malefor had been beyond all that she could imagine.

She saw a larger more terrifying version of Dustin, it was as everything her seemed to be, dark, terrifying and Gothic. It was not elegant, rather majestic, the tendons that now trapped her evil self came out of it torso, it did not seem to be crawling in them rather seemed to have had absorbed them.

"TIME TO RUN" Dustin yelled, neither Spyro nor herself even bothered questioning that piece of advice. "MEET ME IN THE GARDENS."

Spyro was already in the air and flying when creature hat Cynder was sure was the Dahaka had half absorbed her evil self. The sight was enough to be sick off. Which Cynder knew to well she would be as soon as she landed. She did not want to think of the way the beast and herself had started to merge into a single entity.


	3. Time?

Cynder was next to rooted on the spot. She could not stand the sight in front of her. Neither though could she turn away from it. The Dahaka had all but consumed her evil self. But more, it had gained traits of her body. Wings sprouted off the Dahaka's body. Though this was nearly the only change as the Dahaka crawled down on four legs to sprout them. This couldn't get much worse.

As the Dahaka transmuted into her own body and back again into it's own. Then it all stopped.

Everything stopped she was apart of it's own time. The Dahaka had controlled the time and her evil self guided it but she, herself was an entity outside of it, yet apart of it. An effiga of their own time. She could see Spyro floating in the air, his wings moving in the swing of flying. Malefor preparing to take flight and Dustin standing in the on the opposite side watching the transformation.

The Creature looked at her, Shadows were added to it's unnatural aura, opening it's eyes, Cynder saw her own green eyes stare back at her, it turned around to face Malefor.

Then it all started.

Malefor was dragged onto the ground from the waterfall. Tendrils reaching up out of the ground and quickly crushing all his bones. He didn't get back up just laid there dead, unable to move even if he was alive. The Dahaka/Cynder creature jumped up to the dead body of Malefor, and quickly absorbed his body. Dustin was gone. Cynder took to flight and went high enough in the sky to see the island. She quickly found what she was looking for.

The rooms were all the same. All the same broken roof, all the same symbols. There were more there than she had time to count. She also quickly located Dustin. Running fast and hard what few enemies might have stood in his way were quickly disposed of. She took a second to predict which one of the rooms he would go for. She found it then focused her attention back to the creature. Marking where and how she might get to the room in several different paths.

She then turned back towards the creature. She let loose a torrent of shadows, water and poison. She willed the water into a dome of the platform encasing the creature, and suffused into it shadows, so no light would penetrate the dome, then the strong dose of poison that coated the outside of the dome. Still holding it she nodded to Spyro who then coated the dome in metal on the out side, while also smartly arranged earth on the inside so that if any, one part of the inner dome broke it all would. He also augmented the earth so it would not absorb the water. They knew each others battle techniques to well for anything to go wrong.

Spyro flew closer to Cynder, they each looked at each other Cynder currently hovering high enough to see the room that Dustin was heading to.

"Lets go talk to him." Cynder said. Exhausted from such high use of her elements. She could see Spyro was tiring, though she also suspected that it was more from raw fear and cooling down from it.

Spyro nodded trying to calm from the shock.

Each turned away from the dome flying slowly towards the room which Dustin had been running towards. Apparently flying there proved much, much faster than being on foot. Just a few moments after they landed on the circle in the middle Dustin ran into the room.

Dustin showed no real tiredness from the run to the room. Cynder looked levelly at him. Carefully hiding all emotion that may have shown upon her features. He slowed to a walk, than stopped.

He looked at both Spyro and Cynder, his look was neither apologetic, sorry, angered or even concerned. He seemed concerned with only himself, and his own life.

"Both of you may want to move. Did you lose the Dahaka and those other two?" Dustin asked conversationally.

"Well I just saw myself merged with a beast that is a supposed guardian to a timeline and kill one of the most dangerous enemies Spyro and myself have ever faced." Cynder replied, more venomously than she knew she ought to.

Dustin actually looked shocked to the core. "It merged... with, you?" he asked understandably confused.

"Well in a sense. The Black dragon that stood on the Waterfall was Cynder from a different time." Spyro said seriously, looking between the So-called-prince and her. She knew he meant to try and comfort her, making sure that she was okay.

Dustin just looked more confused. "You are saying that one of those two dragons was you?" he said pointing at Cynder, "And the other was the one that tried destroy your world? And that You" gesturing towards Cynder. "Merged with the Dahaka?"

"Yes all three, The Purple one nearly succeeded in pulling our entire world apart, and if Spyro hadn't stopped him he would have succeeded in it. Also yes. The black one was me when I was under the other one's control." Cynder said.

Dustin nodded slowly, eyes wide, well what eyes he had. He suddenly turned and walked towards the pillar to the left of the normal entrance. Ran up the pillar and stepped on a switch and did a back-flip. Sand started to run from a rough in the roof and the pad that he had stood on was glowing red on the symbols.

"Really you two will want to move from there." Dustin Repeated. Looking somewhat agitated.

"Well really, you didn't tell us that thing had that much power. Really it killed- ki- - -... ..."

Cynder felt her anger web out of her body, she knew it was Spyro's doing. Another skill that Spyro had stumbled upon in the years. She looked back at him, she couldn't summon the anger she knew she had felt the few times he had used it on others. The ability was not especially bad, it only left the target different, that part of them was never the same again. He had stumbled upon it after a particularly stubborn student had angrily challenged him out of anger, the student's name was Ash.

He was a rare and different dragon, neither red nor blue. He had managed to absorb both of his parents abilities leaving him with ice and fire abilities. He could also use them smartly. He had managed on several occasions to encase a floating piece of flame in ice. Keeping the flame inside alive and the ice never melting.

Ash's ability was equal to Spyro's. Cynder had watched Spyro lay down and talk to Ash. Ash however hard he tried could not truly get any anger out of himself, he could not even try to harm Spyro. He just Stumbled on trying to summon the anger that had initially feed the challenge. Ash was always picking fights and whenever someone did something that he thought he could do he would challenge them. Most the time the ones he challenged accepted and were quickly beaten... the ones that did not accept were usually found with many suspicious bruises later.

The challenge had come after Spyro had given him a lecture on his behaviour. Ash gave quite a long speech about how he could've beaten Malefor if he had but been given the chance and that he had no need for "such Nonsense on how to live my life" as he stated it.

Spyro laid down and watched him after a few minutes into his speech which grew quite a crowd. Finally when Ash was out of breath Spyro stood up looked him straight in the eye and said "Journey the world. It will give light to your ignorance." Ash had tried then to move to attack Spyro, but his legs would not move his wings did not flare, he just stood trying. Visibly trying to attack Spyro. He just couldn't. Later Spyro had confided her that he felt himself within Ash's mind, lightly pulling away the threads of anger, till all that was left was the memories of the anger.

Cynder bowed her head and closed her eyes. She felt Spyro put his head under hers and follow her neck, resting his head on her shoulder. She could still hear Dustin Running up the wall's. She didn't really care. She felt tears roll down her face and on to Spyro's shoulder. She wasn't angry or even upset. She just knew that the anger was gone. Something wasn't quite right. She didn't miss the anger, but mourned it. Then she opened her eyes ready to start again. The sight left her reeling.

She was in the same room but what would have had to been, years, decades, even centuries before the time she was just in. the room was no longer destroyed but perfect. The gothic structures were beutifully made, the details beyond comparison of anything in her own world. The candles, the structure everything. Just perfect for what she appreciated.  
_

**AN: Okay everyone, I just want to ask everyone for a review, I know this is not the best story but still please it keeps me going. Be as harsh and realistic as you want, though please do not spam.**

******i am also looking for one or two beta readers. send me a reveiw or PM if interested. **


	4. Forgive me!

_**A:N: Sorry to everyone folks, forgot he woke up in the past when he was fighting the Griffin. Well Dustin will now stay there, I may send Cynder and Spyro back later. Also I still have one new OC to introduce.**_

Cynder stood there. For a few more seconds letting it all soak in. They were in the same room, the structuring of it was the same. Any cracks were gone there was now a roof, the outer walls that made the dome were now all intact, the panels that served as switches were in perfect condition. The candles flickered giving everything an intimate feel. It was dark and gothic, no fairytale lovers embrace.

This room was expertly done, perfect to a detail, viewed in a multitude of ways. Blood red material flowed down in the outer part of the dome. Pillars sprouted from a ground that could not be seen through unruly mist.

She stepped towards the curtain of water that served as a door. She heard Spyro turn around and jump up to the outer tier of the room. There were two drinking fountains near the curtain of water, the panels that Dustin had activated were turned on here. Sand flowed down from a reserve somewhere in the roof, it glowed, that's what amazed most, the sand glowed. The room was beautiful, but that sand just caught her attention like money does a business man.

"There is a door over here Cynder, it should be big enough for us to get out." Spyro said. "I don't think were getting through that door there."

Cynder looked at the curtain of water, she knew that it was not wide enough for either her or Spyro to get out of completely. She looked back towards the centre where Dustin now was.

"Where are we?" Cynder asked, she was sure that her earlier assumption that it was simply the past and not actually a different place was correct, she still needed to be sure.

"We are on the island of time, as I have told you already. These rooms allow people to travel through time. I am not sure how they work completely but they take me back to the time I need to be in. I am not sure if they could be used to go to different time's, or if they just stay on set time's in specific time-lines." Dustin said.

"So the only difference is the time, not the place?" Spyro inquired.

"Yes." Dustin said absent mindedly.

"SPYRO? CYNDER?" a voice called out. All three went on guard and looked for the voice. Spyro visibly relaxed and smiled, a second later Cynder realised why, she saw the annoying little Sparx. Even though the foster brother of Spyro had grown on her. She still fantasied what roasted dragonfly would taste like at times.

"Sparx." Spyro said. With Sparx flying down from the roof, he had chosen well for his hiding spot. The candles that glowed matched with his aura of light, mixed with his small size it made it easy for him to hide unnoticed there. "What were you doing hiding up there? And how did you get here in the first place?"

"Well to answer your first question, Mr. Purple. I was chased in here by some creatures that looked like apes... these ones seemed smarter though, and I don't really know where here is. I was flying along then all of a sudden I was being chased by those... things." Sparx said. All rather comically.

"What no sudden change of scenery, just happened that smoothly?" Cynder asked. She knew that it was probably I good thing on Sparx's behalf that that was exactly what had happened. But she knew that if that had happened, then it could have happened like that with others, and the less that had come through was probably better. "Do you think it will be able to come into this time? Through the portal I mean."

Spyro looked at her, worry was etched on his face, he was thinking the same thing as Cynder even if the Dahaka alone couldn't get into the room they just had. The dome wouldn't hold Cynder(1) for long and with the ability to chose between the form of dragon and Dahaka. It made one enemy that was made a force that was not to be reckoned with lightly.

"It may be able to, the Dahaka has never tried to come through the portal before, maybe with it's transformation, it may try, but I am not sure how it would react. It is a guardian of the timeline. Each timeline has it's own Dahaka, as such, it probably will not be able to stray from it's own timeline." Dustin said, "but I do not know for sure... and with you joined to it, the timeline for it may change."

"Just hold on a sec, what are we talking about." Sparx said, waving his arms and a look of comical confusion on his face.

"We weren't the only ones to come through the to this time Sparx, Malefor managed to get through, and so did a version of Cynder when she was being controlled by him." Spyro said calmly, coldly.

"WOHHHHH we killed Malefor he's back!" Sparx screamed, Dustin cringed at the loudness of the voice, Cynder couldn't blame him. The hysteric high pitched Sparx was rather annoying and hey, who would expect such volume from a dragonfly.

"Well bad news he's dead again." Cynder said matter-of-factly.

"Okay... NOW I'M REALLY BLOODY *********(please by all means put your own desirable choice of words in here.)************ CONFUSED" Sparx screamed this time Dustin actually covered his ears, Cynder had used fear to many times to back down from any type of noise know. All noise was the same once broken down, some of it could be measured in waves of frequency that made it's pitch or you couldn't it was that simple.

"Well now Sparx. I'm insulted." Cynder said. A small smile twisting her mouth. "We said Malefor dies I'm still out there."

Even Sparx wasn't bereft of enough common sense to think that it would be an easy battle. Although they could win if it was truly only her Cynder entertained herself in a rather dark thought of ripping apart the creature that was trapped, maybe thousands of years ahead of them, in the dome of water earth and metal.

"Also to add to that I have merged with this worlds greatest foes, which also wants to kill us." Cynder added to her story she knew the small Sparx would be rather... well to be honest completely mind fucked by how she phrased the events that had happened that day. Spyro, to Cynder's delight did not intervene, but actually had a spark of mischief in his eye.

"So a previously mind controlled you is out there trying to kill us?" Sparx said.

"When did you get smart?" Cynder asked sarcastically, Sparx having had ruined her entertainment.

"Nearly, Cynder(1) amalgamated with the same thing that killed Malefor." Spyro said half-heartedly knowing to that there fun was now over. "And if it can kill Malefor as easy as it did, I don't want to think how much of a chance we would stand against it."

Sparx promptly fainted, Cynder felt a small twang of sympathy for the small glowing dragonfly. Usually dragonfly's led simple lives, Sparx on the other hand had all out went for an adventure of a lifetime with Spyro.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other than at Dustin. Cynder jumped and crouched baring all her teeth and growled at the same time. She heard Spyro do the same thing. Something had managed to sneak up behind them and was currently holding a bow and arrow pointed at their general direction.

Dustin looked at them for a split second then turned to face the offender. He quickly disarmed them. Then he did something none of them expected he stepped back from the intruder and cried.

"Forgive me!" is all he said.

_**Okay so not to subtle ending, I kinda did not plan this ending to the chapter but it just popped up in my mind at the last second. Sorry to anyone who may actually read this for the lateness of the update but without reviews I just don't get motivated to write.**_

_**So who wants to have a stab at who this mysterious person is? I'll give you a hint: even I don't know. :D**_

_**oh and no-one messaged or reviewed for the Beta request so once more any one wants to have a go for me message me and I will talk.**_


	5. Peace? Brother? Death?

The tornado around the body was an amazing sight. They took a step forward and brought the wind that circled the standing body of the Dahaka with them. Cynder, as was the name of the dragons form, maintained the concentration needed to sustain the wind. Suddenly the wind exploded out from them both. Technically it was one body, but they were two. Dragon and Guardian.

They had tried each other for dominance, first was the annoying fly that controlled the mind of the dragon. They both had the same idea at what was to be done about this, different reasons. While Cynder wanted the freedom. The Guardian knew that with the controller in the way there would be no way to control the body and mind of the young dragon it had melded with.

They had both found themselves in the same position neither wanting to give up to the other, each wanting to control the other. The Guardian had to get rid of the prince who had opened the sands those few years ago. While Cynder wanted to kill. Kill the ones that had brought her to this weird land.

After what had been what must have hours they both decided that it would be easier to get out of the dome first. The Guardian could sense the Prince and other two dragons leave, they had used those god forsaken portals, it couldn't get through them. As the each looked at the dome from both their sets of eyes, and knowing that there was a layer of poison on the other side neither wanted to purely smash it. The guardian could do next to nothing here. Even if the Guardian was probably impervious to the poison they still had no idea how it would affect there dragon body.

So Cynder tried to wield the powers that she was born with, from within the Dahaka's form. They had found that they could control any magic that either had within the others body. Though any such thing that physically attributed to the current body was available while disabled from the other. In other words, they seemed to be able to control the tendons that the Guardian used to grab her could not be used while they were in Cynder's body.

It was... different to say the least. Once each of them managed to realise that they were two different souls, minds, conscience or what ever you called it, in one body, each body could be used but only one of their original bodies could be used at a time. They had even found a way to form a transgression of nature, not that they weren't one already. They could use attributes of each body and fuse the two bodies together to make a completely different one.

"_So what Should we do know? They are gone and we will not be able to follow them. What do you suggest?"_ Cynder asked. They had no need for spoken words, they could each communicate with each other through a mental connection they had soon found. While they were two separate consciousness they managed to guard there thoughts from each other and now learning to move as one entity. They both admitted, it was harder than they thought.

They each allowed basic movements to be predicted by the other. So while they kept two separate souls, they maintained an understanding of what the other was about to do. The only thing that made it hard was instincts... they got in the way. While the Dahaka walked on two legs, Cynder walked on four and unconsciously kept trying to walked on four legs.

This hindered them for the better part of the hour. They both sensed something at the same time. Something that sent the Guardian into a deep cycle of thought. They could both sense something was off. There was the Prince. Unconscious on the beach a fair way down below them.

Cynder could feel the urgency of this. The Guardian's abilities ended with being able to feel them like a perfume on the air. It knew when it was near it's victims but could not put anything on any real location.

The sense it was, it drew the Guardian to the place. A bit like an extension. Useless without it's counterparts that made anything. Without Cynder's eye's they may never have seen the Prince.

"_Make no mistake I am a Guardian, you just make my job that little bit easier."_ the Guardian said. Cynder could hear from it's mental voicing that this being was much more ancient than anything she had encountered before. _"Let me borrow your wings, even if we were to appear before him in your body he would fight, and trust me he is a good fighter... he will hold his ground with you. He knows he cannot kill me. He will run, he may even be able to defeat you in his form. He has done many thing's in the past. Including escaping his own inevitable death."_

Cynder thought this over eventually she sprouted her, their, wings. _"Is he the same one as the one that ran away before we got trapped in the dome?"_ She said.

Cynder also threw all the debris and poison from the dome that was still circulating them. As she felt the Guardian experiment with their wings, beating them slowly and tense. They started to take off and soon they were off the ground. Cynder felt their bones change, they became lighter and the muscles on their back changed to accommodate the flying wings.

They soon landed on the beach, evidence of a shipwreck or two were all over the beach. At the far end was the prince. He was slowly waking up and was harassed by crows, or vultures, it was weird the Guardians vision was different. And crows didn't usually eat apes? Did they?

They started to approach the prince he picked up a wood en stake not that it would do much. Then he saw them. He didn't exactly freak he stood where he was and held his ground. _ "He is an excellent fighter, and an excellent escape artist as well. Watch him he is not unlike that young Spyro of yours, he may be smaller than either of us, but he uses that well, and he is not as weak as you may think either. If there was something that could kill me and he had it. It would be my demise."_

Cynder did not have time to reply as the prince quickly decided to run and fast he was. He ran to their left and the guardian quickly returned their body to his original state, except the wings. He threw tendons at the prince and missed narrowly every time. She felt the tendons go out through the guardians legs and through the ground to the wall. The prince caught on quickly, as soon as they came out they missed except one. One of them caught his left hand and started to drag him to the wall to quickly the prince stabbed the stake through the tendon and the tendon dropped off of the main body just before where it was stabbed. Cynder at this point let off a screech off fear. To say the prince dropped was petrified as grublins and the like had been was surprisingly not the case. He was shocked and it showed, his electric blue eyes widened and dropped, losing his balance and his wits. Cynder quickly dosed him with some shadows. Now he would be terrified. He surprised her again. He stood up and stayed standing up. He didn't run and he didn't fight he stood there.

"Fine. So be it." he said. The Guardian wasted no time. He was killed quickly and then absorbed. This was different to when the Dahaka had absorbed her. This was... peaceful. In a way it was weird.

When they had killed Malefor, they were quickly entrapped in that bloody dome. Cynder had to admit she had learnt a lot. She had recognised herself as the one to entrap her even before, her, well, binding. With this Guardian. They had never even bothered to check if the body was still there.

…...

"Who or more importantly. What are you?" the figure asked. He was about the same height as Dustin she couldn't quite see if he was or not.

His hair was tied, back behind his head in as tight bun of hair. He had a sword attached to his back, it was about the same size as the one Dustin had, except much more plain... and probably more flexible when it came to acrobatic movements in a battle. He wore a dark cloak, much similar to the hermit that lived in Alavar. The cloak had a hood, it was down and his eyes... Cynder looked at Spyro and when he looked back at her she knew she wasn't wrong. They kept changing colour, not dramatically but the lighting was that so that when the flames of the candles moved they altered hiss eyes. The leather that he wore as his armour was practical though it would probably only stop minor injuries at best.

Dustin lay there, basically grovelling at his feet. Slowly he got up, slowly the tendrils and whiteness of his skin faded. Ever so slowly all the darkness faded slowly off of him. As he stood a mask fell off him and he transformed.

This new Dustin, was... different. He wore the same sort of attire as the one in front of him and his hair was as black as her scales. His skin, while still white, was no longer was the pale bone white that it had been, it was now a warm white, slightly darkened from sun exposure.

Now this stranger had a almost "I'm going to drop dead now" look on his face. The Stranger lowered his bow and then dropped it. Suddenly the Prince was pulled into a rather emotional hug.

"Brother?" the stranger said faintly.

…...

"He is Dead." a pale skinned, metal clad women said, kneeling on the ground before a women in a rather similar red dress.

"Good..." the women in red replied, lost deep in thought. She waved a hand dismissing the metal clad women with short black hair away. The women rose and took her leave.

"Now what to do with you? If he is dead than you are of no use to me, what to do know Farah?" the women in red said laughing. The women chained to the wall simply glared at the red dressed female and uttered no words.


	6. Consume

_**AN: In case any one is a little confused about this Brother of Dustin's... go watch the video on Warrior Within, it is the last one in the second row. That is the character I am using. I'm using him because he is the only character that the prince seems to actually have some sort of connection to, excluding Farah.**_

_**His farther, and Future Kileana well honestly, they both are more out of his pride and honour that he feels for them. Farah and This Character seemed to be the only character through the three games with a genuine connection outside of honour and duty.**_

_**I still do not know what I am going to do with Farah, she kind of wrote herself into my mind. Anyway there's still one more OC.**_

…...

"It's been to long. An' what's all this forgive me crap? Hmm," the stranger said.

Cynder was starting to get really confused_ "probably a good thing Sparx is still out."_ she thought with a sigh. She looked to Spyro, they had spent near 5 years together now, with nearly no one else to keep them company they knew each other's minds by now.

"May I ask. What in the world is going on here?" Cynder said, verging on yelling in confusion.

The so-called "Brother" took a step back involuntarily and accidentally broke the hug off with Dustin. Dustin halved turned around, enough just to realise that there were in fact two speaking dragons behind him.

He turned back towards his "Brother".

"Well introductions must be made. These two are Cynder and Spyro. There was also a Sparx? Somewhere..." Dustin trailed off realising that Sparx had fainted. "Well anyway they kinda... well... long story. You two this is my brother, Chivalry."

Dustin Drew his sword, sliding it into a gap between the tile and wall. He used the sword as a lever to pull the pedal out and effectively stop the sand running. They continued to walk to the circular platform in the middle of the room.

Without the sand running the time travelling mechanism had stop working. Dustin wrapped an arm around Chivalry's shoulder as they approached Cynder and Spyro.

"Hello Chivalry." Spyro said. He was gentle in his tone, neither demanding nor friendly. He was as one would be formally. Guarded of feelings, polite and simple. "My name is Spyro and this is."

"Cynder." she finished his sentence for him. This 'Brother' of Dustin's was very similar to him. They each held themselves similar.

"Hello, Spyro, Cynder. Now if I may ask where are we? Does anyone know?" Chivalry said. His tone was not that of someone asking there brother a question. But of a superior asking a vessel a question.

"We are on the Island of time. But something is wrong." Dustin turned towards Spyro and Cynder. "I Do not think you two were here in the last timeline. Okay right now I need to enlist the help of someone that has already tried to kill me. So you" pointing at Chivalry "Are coming with me."

"And what would we be doing? We need to kill that mutation and find away back to our own world." Cynder spoke up. Knowing that Dustin did actually need them to do something.

"I need you to go to the gardens. I am going to be bringing someone there. The only thing I may have trouble with is if they decide to try something." he said. "The particular area has four pillars in it. It is probably best you two are not seen before I get there."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Cynder flew through the air stretching her wings. The darkness that clouded her body was the only way she felt comfortable as the sun bore down on her. The years of exposure to artificial crystals and life absorbed into her body from the apes and Malefor's reign had increased her endurance beyond any other being. If it had not been for the amount of control that the purple freak had used to control her. She would have been able to easily overthrow him.

Of course Spyro had still been an annoying piece of shit. She had managed to kill him. He had let his guard down. If you want someone dead, you take the first clean shot you have. You don't do It honourably.

Right after the guardian and her had killed the prince the guardian had went deep into It's mind and stayed there. It had given her reign over both bodies. She had tried to subtlety pierce the dome of his mentally shielded mind. It had easily not only deflected her but pierced her own shield in her confusion. Not before she had sensed the presence of another conscience within his.

As she flew aimlessly she found herself a few hundred feet over the plateau her they had been joined. She decided to glide down and give the area a more thorough look.

The body of Malefor was sitting there. Along with some small wildlife that was working on decomposing the body. She remembered the aftermath of her battle with Spyro. Malefor had eaten the body of the young purple dragon. She had tried hopelessly not to be sick that day. Killing a youngling may be one thing. But eating you're own kind was something that she had not fell to at that point.

As she looked at the body of her tormentor. She wished that she could have drawn his death out much more for the years of torture. She felt a pull of her conscience and slowly lowered her snout to the body. She lurched forwards at the purple body, tearing scales and gobbling flesh down. Drinking in the flow of his blood and snapping the bones of the skeletal system as viciously and as fastly as she could.

Although the meat could have lasted her weeks she managed to eat all the body. Blood that had managed to escape the maw of her mouth soaked the ground and bled the water. The blood was all that was left of the once feared Malefor. Master of Darkness. She felt the presence of his memories and all that he had been. She felt even the hate of being trapped in the portal of convexity. As she rearranged her mind to accommodate the knowledge of all that Malefor had been, she came across a new presence.

She had not only absorbed Malefor, but Spyro as an extension too. For the first time she knew in her life. She cried. The thing had been honourable. He had the power to kill her, Spyro would have easily killed Malefor. Of only he had learnt how to control his power. He could have done so much, he could control time, if only lightly. He could breath pure magic. The same substance that she channelled into her darkness. But what really shocked her was the memory of his own death. She watched herself kill him once more through his eyes. As she breathed the dark fire onto his scales. He sat there feeling the demise of the dragon race. As she felt his body dropped and his memory cut out she fled deep into her mind.

The dimensions of the mind were hard to explain. She cut the contact of her nervous system and killed the electric that flowed through her body. The body was now as good as dead. With neither the Guardian nor her to command it. The body of dragon and guardian was desperate to survive both felt the pull of the body.

The bodies will to survive always defeated the minds ability to kill the body.

The guardian finally decided to break it's reverie and take the body into it's own form.

As the coldness rushed into the air. The potency of the fear that radiated off the Guardians body equalling her own as the body took flight into the air. Wings stretched wide to catch the current of the wind. The Bodily eyes of Cynder scanned the land in front of them with the guardians trained abilities.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"We may have a small problem." the metal clad women stated bowing down in front of the death sentenced women in red.

"What is it Shahdee?" Kaileena said, looking down at the women that had served as a warrior for years.

There had been plenty of them at the start. Only Shahdee remained after all their extremely long lives. Not only had their race been long lived the exposure to the sands had given the women that had served Kaileena longer lives than any other race alive.

Excluding of coarse herself. Who could only be killed by violence.

The blood red flowing ribbons of silk moved around her body. She stood up and moved towards the cell she was holding the princes past love. She felt the symptoms of arousal afflict her. She would have raped her. Except, any pleasure she could get out of the princess would have come at to high a price. Raping a male was easy in this body. And they generally came voluntarily. A female was another matter, she could have made Farah orgasm just to inflict a psychological scar on the women's conscience. But she would gain no pleasure herself.

She directed her attention towards Shahdee once more as the Black metal clad women started talking once more. "The guards have reported seeing two dragons flying around this morning. One black and the other purple. The griffin is also dead." Shahdee faltered. Kaileena was already in a mood. The Griffin had been an excellent defence. Dead. It was useless. Shahdee hoped Kaileena's anger would be placed elsewhere with the next news. "It also seems there are two of the princes on the island."

"WHAT?" Kaileena was shocked to hear this.

"The Dahaka killed one of them. But several guards have been found dead and some have said they have seen him travelling with someone." Shahdee said crudely.

Kaileena probably should have been worried sick. Although one look at the cell that contained Farah, and she felt herself become wet at the sight of her.

She turned and started walking towards a door on the far side of the throne room and start walking. "Come Shahdee." She would have to settle on Shahdee this day.


	7. lost sorry

Okay... this is going on to all of my fics that I currently have up except for my one off.

My Memory stick has decided to go *&^&%*%&9(colourful language)((*^)%*&%*&(%&^$ itself. meaning all of my work on the next chapters has disappeared with it.

Any way I am going to get a copy of "Weaved time" and "My Demon" rewrite the first few chapters and than upload all of them... I shall then start writing the fic's again.

I have no idea how long this will take... but I suspect I will not have completely new chapters till some time mid next year. (2011).


End file.
